Albores
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Dedicado a Tsubaki2345. Un preludio de su obra "Dos reinos en peligro", con el estilo venenoso que me caracteriza.


**Dedicado con honores a Tsubaki2345, para que no pare de publicar fanfictions.**

Este one-shoot es una especie de preludio a su historia _Dos reinos en peligro_. Es una versión vernácula de cómo ocurrieron las cosas.

* * *

**ALBORES**

Cruzando el Gran Océano que se extiende al oeste de Equestria, se encuentra el reino de Sinfonía. Es una nación hermosa, como una perla golpeada por el océano, con una cultura altamente avanzada en comparación con otros reinos; su tesoro más grande son dos gemas increíblemente poderosas, y que según las viejas leyendas, contienen dos espíritus que conceden deseos a quien los invoque con un corazón puro.

Todavía no amanece cuando los robots salen a ultimar los detalles postreros. Es un día especial.

Cuando sale el sonrosado sol es cuando el reino bulle de actividad. Los ponis (pegasos y unicornios) se asoman de sus casas, alegres y cantando. Es un gran día.

La Princesa ya cumple un año. Parece mentira. Un año de abrir sus luceros a la aurora. Un año regalando sus voces de bebé al mundo. Un año alegrando los corazones.

Rock es un pequeño unicornio de unos tres años, gris como el cielo del invierno y de larga cabellera plateada como el mercurio. Sus ojos rojos parecen volcanes ardiendo que miran curiosos al mundo. Ahora está caminando por las calles de su ciudad, acompañado por sus padre: Steel y Serenity. Steel Black es igual a su hijo (o su hijo es igual a él). Y en tanto Serenity es una unicornio de colores celestes que recuerda en aspecto a Fleur de Lis; aunque aún más bella, aquella belleza que posee una flor perlada con rocío bajo el crepúsculo.

El pequeño está muy emocionado, y sus padres sonríen felices al verlo.

—¿Cuándo podré ver a la Princesa, papá? —pregunta con su vocecilla de pequeño potrillo.

—Cuando lleguemos al castillo —le contesta su padre con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cuanto falta para llegar? —pregunta impaciente.

—Un poco. Ten paciencia —le dice Serenity con dulzura.

Al doblar una esquina, ven a un macizo pegaso adulto, pero de pequeña estatura. Su crin llega a los ojos de Steel. Es de color gris, pero no un gris vivo como el de Steel o Rock, sino un gris apagado y mortecino; su crin es negra como el pecado y está rabiosamente peinada con línea al medio. Su Cutie Mark son dos signos de interrogación negros bordeados con blanco.

El pegaso grueso como un jabalí está recogiendo unas hojas de papel que se le han desperdigado por todo el suelo. A saber, hojas del mejor papel existente y con una letra perfecta. Desgraciadamente, gracias al rocío de la mañana, sus papeles se arruinan y la tinta se corre.

—¡Por el Apocalipsis! —gruñe lamentándose el pegaso— ¡Noches y noches de esfuerzo esfumadas en un segundo!

—Permítame ayudarle, señor —se ofrece Rock. Hace brillar su cuerno, eleva las hojas, y con un hechizo ya están como nuevas.

El pegaso, atónito, no sabe que decir. Serenity y Steel sonríen orgullososos ante la habilidad de su hijo.

—Gracias, chico —le da la pata—, estaría frito sin tu magia.

Volteándose a sus padres, les dice:

—Han hecho un gran trabajo con su hijo. Sigan así.

Sin sonreír, pero destilando su agradecimiento con sus pupilas, se retira a pasos algo ágiles para alguien tan macizo. Rock lo mira con sorpresa. En Sinfonía, todos hasta los pegasos hacen magia, y que aquel pegaso no la usara es... pues sorpresivo.

—¿Por qué él no usó su magia para arreglas sus hojas? —pregunta extrañado Rock.

—Porque él viene de un lugar donde los pegasos no hacen magia —contesta su padre.

* * *

Otro detalle interesante de Sinfonía es que no hay ponis terrestres. Sí, no busques en sus calles algún equino sin alas ni cuerno. Algunas viejas leyendas cuentan que se marcharon en botes hacia el otro lado del Gran Océano, aunque nadie recuerda a ciencia cierta qué pasó con los terrestres. Sólo se sabe que alguna vez existieron.

Eso es lo que llevó al famoso genio Alastor Black, la mente más brillante del mundo y el abuelo de Rock, a construir los ponis robots. _En memoria a los ponis terrestres_, cuenta la leyenda que solía decir.

De hecho, a pesar de ser Sinfonía un país tecnológico (gracias a la prodigiosa mente de Alastor Black), es un país mágico y antiguo. Hay leyendas que no todos conocen, sobre cosas y hechos que se recuerdan muy vagamente.

Dos gorgonas asoman sus cabezas de la selva. Apenas sí se notan en medio del verde. Piel escamosa, crin de serpientes y bípedas, sus rostros monstruosos quedan enmarcados por pintura de guerra azul, roja y blanca.

—¿Ves algo, Rasha? —pregunta una con voz seseante. Esta lleva una jabalina con punta de pedernal en la mano.

—Los ponybots están trabajando, Isha —Rasha sujeta una estólica y detrás, en su cinturón, lleva la aljaba con las flechas—. Azákari tenía razón: planean celebrarlo al aire libre.

De su aljaba saca una honda, coloca una piedra que recoge del suelo, y tras hacerla girar tres veces, la arroja. Mira fijamente la trayectoria del proyectil hasta que rebota en el camino.

—Vámonos —dice Rasha—. Ya comprobamos la distancia.

Las dos gorgonas desaparecen en la selva.

* * *

El rey Alog es un majestuoso alicornio de color blanco y crin roja de ojos azules su Cutie Mark es una lanza. La reina Star es una bellísima alicornio de un color rosa y hermosas alas celestes, tiene un cierto parecido con Celestia, su Cutie Mark es una nota La mayor. Star, sonriendo radiante, acuna en sus patas a su hija Laya. Es una pequeña alicornio de colores sonrosados, alas celestes que parecen tajadas de cielo y ojos azules como dos zafiros.

Rock se acerca y la mira. La reina Star sonríe con ternura al ver cómo el pequeño unicornio mira con curiosidad a Laya. Y se ríe al ver cómo la bebé toca con su casco la cara de Rock mientras ríe con esa risa pura y contagiosa que tienen los bebés.

Serenity, Steel y Alog también sonríen, enternecidos. Serenity apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Steel y ambos se dan un beso. Él único en la sala del trono que no sonríe es aquel pegaso gris que se encontraron en la calle; pero aunque sus labios trazan una línea recta, sus ojos brillan de emoción.

El rey Alog deja el montón de papeles en una mesita al lado del trono.

El pegaso gris aguarda nervioso el veredicto.

—Wandering Wing, venido de extrañas tierras y autor de mi libro favorito, debo decir que este es un gran obsequio. No sabía que escribías poesía.

—No lo hago, Su Majestad —dice el pegaso—. Pero este día especial merecía un homenaje especial. Me esforcé mucho, como no sabía que ritmo o métrica gustan a Su Majestad opté por usar versos blancos endecasílabos agrupados en párrafos undécimos.

El rey asiente. La verdad es que no entiende nada de lo que dice, pero le ha gustado el poema... de once páginas. El pegaso parece darse por satisfecho y con torpeza hace una reverencia y se retira.

Rock contempla a Laya y un sentimiento extraño inunda su corazón de unicornio. La Princesa ríe y parece florecer como un campo de girasoles. Rock es como un pequeño pájaro que mira aturdido a la Princesa.

Los adultos se ríen.

* * *

Rasha, Isha y las demás gorgonas preparan sus armas. Jabalinas de caña y sílex, flechas con punta de hueso, hondas, arcos, hachas de cobre, mazas y macanas de madera; algunas llevan las mandíbulas de animales feroces, con los filosos dientes apuntando hacia afuera.

Ceremoniosamente se reparten lanzas, espadas y floretes robados a los ponis, y restos de armaduras saqueadas de las armerías.

—¡Hermanas! —grita Azákari, su líder: tiene la cara pintada de amarillo y las serpientes de su cabello son multicolores serpientes de coral— ¡La señora Caos nos ha dejado bien en claro el castigo que nos impondrá si fallamos! ¡Así que no fallemos! ¡Traigamos a esa Princesa y a esas gemas! ¡Y maten al que se oponga!

* * *

Wandering Wing observa desde lejos a la Princesa Laya jugar con Rock. La mira, y piensa en su hija que abandonó...

Piensa en ella en la panza de su madre, antes de que aquel cruel accidente que los separará. Recuerda cuando la reencuentra, y cuando le enseña a volar...

A él personalmente le aburren las fiestas, pero viene esta vez, una porque es una ocasión muy especial que no se repetía nunca, y otra porque la comida es gratis.

No quiere oír las opiniones de los demás ponis y le desagrada su compañía. Vuela hacia una nube y se recuesta. Se pone a pensar.

* * *

Star y Alog están vigilando a Laya a una cierta distancia. Es tan tierno verla caminar apresuradamente y luego caer, y Rock sin entender muy bien qué hacer con su amiga.

Un pegaso verde desciende apresurado.

—¡Reyes! ¡Vengan rápido! ¡Algo horrible pasó!

—¡Qué! ¿Dónde?

—¡Síganme!

Rápidamente, los reyes dan instrucciones a Steel y Serenity de que cuiden a Laya y a las gemas. Con un par de guardias parten a la saga del pegaso verde.

* * *

Rasha sonríe siniestramente al ver a los reyes convertirse en un punto cada vez más lejano.

Las gorgonas son capaces de aparentar ser ponis. Aquello es de utilidad para una emboscada.

Azákari levanta la mandíbula de cocodrilo que usa como cetro de autoridad. Espera a que Ramak lleve a los reyes lo suficientemente lejos. Detrás de ella, docenas de gorgonas esperan su señal. En cada conjunto vegetal hay un pelotón de gorgonas, e incluso hay varios grupos deambulando entre los ponis.

Ya casi no se ven. Rasha contiene la respiración. Son un punto gris. Isha acaricia su maza de piedra.

Ya no se ven.

Azákari baja su arma.

* * *

Wandering Wing nunca fue el poni grueso como un jabalí que es ahora. Durante la mayor parte de su vida fue un poni débil y delgado como una mantis religiosa. Fue una cultura guerrera la que (para ganar una apuesta) lo convirtió en lo que es ahora. Con esa cultura conoció el peculiar e inconfundible sonido que está escuchando ahora... el sonido de las flechas saliendo de sus arcos.

Se asoma de su nube. Y casi queda sin aliento.

Un montón de dardos parecen salir de la tierra, como un enjambre de avispas. Parecen venir todas hacia él. Dando un grito muy poco varonil, se cubre el rostro con la pata.

Pero la nube mortal da una curva, y cae sobre la multitud de ponis que celebran a su Princesa.

El pánico es general y se oye desde esa nube.

Wandering Wing se asoma, y la sorpresa es igual de grande cuando ve que son gorgonas, monstruosas, mitológicas y en carrera, saliendo en hordas desde cada extensión matorral.

Mira hacia los equinos aterrados. Se sorprende al ver que las flechas han atravesado el metal de los ponybots, los que sangran chorros de aceite negro. Y varios ponis se arrastran, con dos, tres o cuatro dardos en el cuerpo, dejando una estela roja como los caracoles con su baba.

* * *

Algo cae cerca de Rock. Él, curioso, lo toma y lo revisa. Es un palo; una caña. Encajado en la punta tiene un trozo de ¿hueso?

—¡Rock! —grita Serenity, agarrándolo a él y a Laya y llevándoselos de ahí.

Otro palo cae del cielo, y varios más, y su madre como puede los esquiva o los bloquea usando su magia.

* * *

Steel esquiva una flecha de un movimiento de cabeza. Mira al cielo, pero los reyes están muy lejos. Intenta concentrarse para hacer contacto mental con el rey, pero no puede; las gorgonas parecen salir del propio aire y de la propia multitud que huye.

—¡Serenity! ¡Protege a Rock y a Laya!

Ella lo mira con ojos cargados de un sentimiento imposible.

—¡Pero, Steel! ¿Tú que vas hacer?

Una sombra parece velar en el semblante del unicornio.

—¡Yo los protegeré a los dos! —contesta haciendo brillar su cuerno.

* * *

Es un hecho que las gorgonas son grandes corredoras. En apenas unos segundos están demasiado cerca como para mantenerlas a raya. Steel intenta invocar un escudo.

Rasha patea a un poni herido, y apoya un pie sobre su cuerpo. Busca una piedra, y de tres vueltas de honda, lanza una piedra hacia Steel. Con tal puntería que le da en el cuerno.

Steel cae aturdido, casi inerte.

Pero Rasha no se detiene a admirar su triunfo. Un Guardia Pegaso se abalanza sobre ella.

—¡Atrapen a la Princesa! —grita Azákari.

* * *

Wandering Wing oye el grito de la Gorgona y siente un escalofrío.

En cualquier otro momento sencillamente habría huido y buena suerte a los heridos. Pero... su hij... la Princesa...

Al llegar a Sinfonía, inició una saga de libros: _Wandering el Bárbaro_, sobre un pegaso gris de la Edad Preclásica, pequeño pero poderoso, que no obedecía la ley y rescataba yeguas hermosas de las garras de gigantescos monstruos con sólo una maza de piedra. El rey Alog se volvió un gran lector de aquella saga, aunque críticos más especializados en las letras no dejaban de restregarle en la cara de que aquel bárbaro no era otro que él mismo, y que él no hacía nada heroico.

Es hora de que se vuelva un héroe como en sus libros, y así cerrarles la boca a esos críticos.

* * *

Serenity corre donde Steel yace inerte. La preocupación que exhibe su rostro es notable.

—¡Steel! ¡Amor, por favor, despierta! ¡Despierta!

Las lágrimas se hacen presentes. Rodea con sus brazos a su esposo y trata de llevarlo a un lugar relativamente seguro.

Pero ve a Azákari la Gorgona acercarse a donde los dos niños tiemblan de miedo, ovillados el uno con el otro.

—¡NO!

Lanza un rayo de energía que la Gorgona esquiva por poco. Azákari sonríe macabramante, sus dientes negros y rojizos como cobre sucio, y saca una tenebrosa lengua, gruesa y bifurcada.

* * *

En Sinfonía hasta los pegasos hacen magia. Pero Wandering Wing no es un sinfoniano. Viene de lejanas tierras, y nunca en su vida hizo magia.

Sabe que corre el riesgo de morir. Cualquier hechizo mínimo para él es mortal.

Se levanta sobre sus cuartos traseros y se equilibra utilizando sus alas. Con sus patas delanteras hace como que acuna a un bebé, y proyecta su mensaje utilizando su médula espinal como antena.

El mensaje rebota en el vacío. Ningún poni está lo suficientemente concentrado: todos luchan por salvar la vida.

Sabe que debe conjurar más lejos... pero eso no lo convence.

Aún a dos patas, extiende sus patas como si quisiera abrazar toda Sinfonía. Y proyecta.

* * *

Serenity sólo le dedica a Azákari una mirada de odio antes de lanzar su hechizo. La Gorgona lo detiene con su quijada de cocodrilo y se arroja contra ella.

El cuerno y el hueso entrechocan.

* * *

Siente como si se hundiera en el fango. En su estómago hay un vacío oceánico, y su cabeza quiere salir volando a las estrellas.

Wandering se siente desesperado. No quiere morir.

Pero ya es demasiado.

Una pata lo saca de las arenas movedizas.

Es la reina Star.

A su alrededor es la Sala del Trono.

_"¿Qué pasa, Wandering Wing?"_ pregunta con una nota musical. Él intenta proyectar sus recuerdos del ataque de las gorgonas, pero es demasiado confuso y no se distingue nada.

El pegaso abre la boca para replicar.

¡Y se da cuenta de que está mudo!

* * *

Serenity le da un golpe con sus dos cascos. La Gorgona cae al piso.

La unicornio salta sobre ella y trata de clavarle su cuerno. Azákari, sorprendida, intenta mantenerla a raya.

Es mala idea intentar atacar los pollitos en presencia de la gallina.

* * *

Star contempla al pequeño poni hacer gestos y mímicas extrañas.

_"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Querías mostrarme tus progresos en la magia?"_

El pegaso se da un golpe en la cara. Cierra los ojos.

Ahora están en un parque. Es de noche. La reina se sorprende al ver que Wandering de adolescente era más enclenque que una espiga de trigo. Se está besando con una yegua pegaso de piel mostaza claro y crin a varios tonos de gris y negro. En el árbol están talladas los signos: "WW + DD" dentro de un corazón.

Wandering sube de un beso y Star baja en un rayo de luna. El pegaso no para de señalar a la yegua y llevarse las patas al corazón.

_"¿Es tu amor?"_

El pegaso señala a la yegua y la señala a ella. Luego se señala a él de joven y la señala a ella.

A Star le cuesta entender. Aventura dos respuestas erradas (a las que él contesta golpeándose la cara), hasta dar con una respuesta correcta.

_"¿Es mi amor?" _él asiente fervorosamente_ "¿Alog? ¿Qué pasa con él?_

Wandering se golpea la cara.

* * *

Serenity recibe una patada en todo el pecho y cae hacia atrás.

Azákari alza el hueso de cocodrilo, los dientes apuntando hacia afuera. Pero Serenity grita una palabra tan dura que el hueso se quiebra y la Gorgona vuela tres metros con sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz.

Rock mira sorprendido y aterrado a su madre. Laya llora, ocultando sus ojos con su pata, acurrucada junto a él.

Por alguna razón, al verla, Rock siente que no debe estar asustado.

Siente que debe protegerla.

* * *

Wandering comienza a sangrar por los ojos, la boca, la nariz y los oídos. El lugar donde están vibra. Las bancas del parque son engullidas por un hoyo negro, sin forma y con aroma a olvido.

_"¡Wandering! ¡Si sigues así, vas a morir! ¡Rompe el hechizo!"_

El pegaso, aterrado, se da cuenta de que no le queda mucho tiempo.

Salta a otro recuerdo. Un recuerdo de su hija.

En realidad, más que recuerdo es una imaginación, pues nunca pudo ver a su hija cuando nació. Así que va a su ensueño más sagrado: su esposa junto a su hija.

* * *

Star contempla a la yegua. Puede ver que sus ojos son de un color rosado oscuro. Está sentada en una cama, y en su regazo, envuelta en una manta celeste, duerme una potranca bebé, de color anaranjado y crin morada.

Ella se siente enternecida, y piensa en su propia hija. Wandering deja caer gotas como clara líquida de huevo entre la sangre que destila su mirada.

Señala a su hija con la pata.

_"Tu hija."_

Él asiente. Luego la señala a ella.

_"Mi hija. Laya. ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Le pasa algo malo?"_

Wandering Wing asiente fervorosamente.

* * *

Ya se siente como hundiéndose en medio del mar, flotando. Algo, una cosa con sabor a muerte y textura de desesperación lo va consumiendo.

Sabe que no tiene tiempo.

Se despide mentalmente de su esposa e hija, dejadas en otra tierra, con otro semental que podrá hacerlas más felices de lo que él mismo podría hacerlo.

Deja caer dos goterones de salmuera, en donde están escritos los nombres tan sagrados para él.

Arranca el techo de cuajo con un corte mental. Cierra los ojos, y destrozándose el cerebro, consigue hacer que las nubes escriban una frase:

"GORGONAS + LAYA + GEMAS = MUERTE"

Todos los colores, todo, el rostro atónito de la reina, su esposa de ojos sonrosados, su hija de rodillas anaranjadas, todo desaparece como tragado por algo de color rojo que sólo reza expiración.

Wandering abre sorprendido sus ojos verdaderos, aún sin creerse su propia muerte. Siente una puñalada en el pecho.

Con los brazos aún extendidos, cae de la nube. Su sangre ardiente proyecta un río sobre el cielo.

Como un torrente cae su sangre.

Hacia su pasado cae.

Hacia el futuro cae.

Hacia lo que va a suceder.

* * *

Star abre los ojos. No ha pasado ni un segundo desde que parpadeó, y sintió de casualidad una fuerza mágica, insignificante como una polilla, clamar por atención.

Hace un llamado general que recorre toda Sinfonía.

—¡Alog, vamos! —grita la reina, describiendo un giro y regresando— ¡Laya está en peligro! ¡Gorgonas!

El rey ruge de ira y acelera junto a su esposa. Los guardias hacen lo propio, aunque les cuesta mantener el ritmo frenetico de sus reyes.

Ramak la Gorgona mira con rabia y nerviosismo el giro de las cosas. Decide huir al bosque.

* * *

Serenity abraza a su hijo y a la Princesa.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué pasa? —balbucea Rock.

—¿Están bien? —pregunta preocupada la bella unicornio.

—¡Mamá!

Serenity siente un dolor entrar en su espalda y atravesar su pecho. Baja la mirada. Una punta de acero asoma de pecho.

Quiere despedirse, pero un mar de sangre va hacia su boca. No quiere que Rock vea eso. Llora mientras se desploma, perdiendo la vida gota a gota.

Azákari retira la espada y pasa su lengua por la sangre.

—¿Mamá? —Rock la remece con el casco; ve un charco rojo formarse debajo de ella. Sus ojos no brillan— ¡MAMÁ!

* * *

—¡Mamá, levántate! ¡Mamá, por favor! —Rock la remece con sus dos cascos, cada vez más desesperado. Las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos. Gasta todas sus fuerzas intentando despertarla. Exhausto, termina aferrándose a ella y llorando a mares.

—¡MAMÁ! —llora sin consuelo alguno el pequeño potrillo. Perder a una madre es un dolor muy grande, que las palabras no pueden capturar en toda su magnitud; y es una pérdida que no le deseo a nadie.

—¡Rock! —oye la débil vocecita de Laya. Rock logra entrever entre sus lágrimas a una Gorgona que levanta en su mano a la pequeña Princesa.

—¡Tenemos las gemas y a la Princesa! —grita la Gorgona— ¡Vámonos!

Rock ve la espada tintada en carmesí. Y siente mucha furia.

Deja salir un grito eterno.

Nunca recordaría cómo. En un momento estaba mirando el rostro sádico de la Gorgona. Luego estaba abalanzándose contra él alzando la espada. Después estaba frente a una Gorgona partida por la mitad, y él con la crin y la cola recortadas, bastante recortadas.

Pero lo cierto es que con su grito, no sólo iba aire sino magia.

Una espada de energía es lo que conjuró su llanto.

* * *

Rasha ve sin aliento cómo el pequeño unicornio parte con un haz de luz a su líder, quien alcanza a arrojarle el arma antes de desfallecer. Desgraciadamente Azákari sólo consigue cortarle el pelo y no matarlo. Todas las demás gorgonas lo ven, y aquello es desalentador.

—¡Vamos por las gemas! —grita Rasha, pero del cielo caen varios rayos de energía que golpean a varias compañeras, uno de los cuales roza su cabellera de serpientes.

Las nubes se abren, y ve a los reyes bajar, seguidos de una legión de pegasos. Y por tierra un batallón de unicornios se divisa a lo lejos, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Rasha mira a su alrededor. Dando tumbos su raza va cayendo derrotada. Sin líder, ahora superadas en número, tienen pocas ganas de luchar.

Huyen hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

* * *

Star contempla lo que queda del primer cumpleaños de su hija. Sólo se impone la desolación.

Coge las gemas, las cuales flotan ante ella; pero no las eleva con su magia.

Las lágrimas corren desde sus ojos, y cada una eleva una plegaria.

Dentro de las gemas vibra un humo, una especie de rostros. Aparición fosfórica de ojos.

Ella les cuenta utilizando su cuerno como antena.

Las gemas parecen asentir.

En un momento las flechas caen de los cuerpos. La sangre regresa y las heridas se cierran. Los heridos, por muy graves que estén, se recuperan. Es de nuevo la vida.

Steel se levanta, algo mareado, y al ver a Serenity inerte, primero se queda de piedra, y luego grita con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Una voz horrenda cerca a las gorgonas.

Pregunta por Azákari. Rasha contesta que la asesinaron. Oscuridad.

Pregunta por la Princesa. Manos vacías. Un ruido estremecedor de cadenas.

Pregunta por las gemas. Nada. Olvido total.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se realizaron los funerales para los pobres ponis que no tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir. Serenity está en una urna de cristal, y es Steel quien con paso tembloroso deposita un ramo de flores sobre ella.

Rock se seca las lágrimas. Se ve distinto con su pelo corto.

Mira a su madre, desconsolado. Los reyes están igual de tristes.

Se seca otra lágrima. Siente una patita abrazarse a él.

Es Laya.

La pequeña igual está triste, pero le sonríe.

Rock está más dolido que un membrillo listo para comer. Pero a pesar de eso, la sonrisa inocente de Laya le sube un poco el ánimo.

Mira a su madre muerta. Mira a su Princesa.

Está dolido. Quizá siempre esté dolido.

Su padre está inconsolable. Llora sobre su esposa. Quizá siempre esté inconsolable.

Pero Rock se pierde en los puros ojos de Laya. Se siente... en paz...

Quizá la luz venga después de tanta oscuridad.

**FIN**


End file.
